Survivor- Heroes vs Villains
'''Survivor: Heroes VS Villains '''is the seventh season written by LPSFilms Twists Tribe Switch 12 Castaways Returning Contestants Castaways Summary Near Fiji, 12 returning castaways returned to either win more money, or to finish what they started. There was Heroes and Villains. On the Villains Tribe, Pacifica was an easy target, being the third time she's played. But Pacifica made an alliance with Princess Luna and Neville, and they all made a final three deal. Lotso made an alliance with Spencer, who was on the island for his backstabbing two contestants. Mark, who was despised for barley being a villain, was Luna's main target. On the Heroes Tribe, all of the members decided to not make alliances until they lost a challenge. But behind the Heroes back, Rarity and Darwin made a final two alliance. At the first immunity challenge, Heroes lost. Facing tribal, Mabel took charge and made an alliance with everyone except for Rarity and Darwin, who confessed their secret alliance. And at tribal, they sent the weakest tribe member, Rarity, home. On the bottom, Darwin tried to convince Ezmae to vote for Mabel. But at the second tribal, Darwin left, with a 5-1 vote. Growing stronger, the Heroes Tribe won the reward and challenge. Facing their first tribal, Mark revealed that he threw the challenge for them to send Pacifica. Angry, Pacifica and her trio alliance voted for him, while Lotso and Spencer voted for Luna. In the end, Mark Gills left. With a clear dividing line on the Villains, the Trio Alliance had their first disagreement. Pacifica and Neville wanted to vote Lotso, while Luna wanted to vote Spencer (when they lost). Luna decided to get them mad at Spencer. She spilled the rice on the fire, and blamed Spencer. Out of anger, Neville and Pacifica flipped at voted out Spencer. With equal members on each tribe, there was a tribe switch. The new tribes were; Yin- Neville, Buzz, Anias, Mabel. And Yang; Pacifica, Luna, Lotso, Ezmae. At the Yin tribe, Neville looked as the odd man out. But Buzz wanted to leave his heroic ways, and joined up with Neville. At Yang, Lotso and Ezmae refused to aline with anyone, so Luna and Pacifica were the majority. Even though they lost one member, they would continue on. At the first challenge, Yin lost. Buzz decided to vote Anias, a strategic but weak member. At tribal, it was a tied vote between Anias and Buzz. At the re-vote, Mabel flipped, and the former winner was sent home. Buzz then was tied between his Heroes Alliance (Mabel) or his Villains Alliance (Neville). He decided to stick with heroes, and made up with Mabel. It didn't matter, because Yang lost the next challenge. Since Lotso and Ezmae didn't want to work, the votes were 2-1-1, and the girls sent home Lotso. When the tribes merged, Neville re-allined with the Trio Alliance. Ezmae became re-allinged with her Heroes as well, although she never liked Buzz. At Immunity, Luna won. To make sure the votes weren't tied, Luna told Ezmae to vote for who she hated, knowing that Ezmae didn't like Buzz. That caused Ezmae to throw her vote, and the Trio Alliance sent her home. Neville proposed that they Pagong each Hero member. Even though Mabel won Immunity, Buzz became the third jury member. Mabel knew if she didn't win Immunity, she would go home. Unfortunately, she lost by only a hair to Luna. At tribal, she excepted her fate, and was voted off. With all of the Trio Alliance left, Pacifica won Final Immunity. She decided to make it an all girls final, and voted out Neville. At the Final Tribal, Luna and Pacifica received an equal amount of praise and criticism. In the end, Luna from ''Ponyville ''won, 3-2. Episodes